


flickering

by nyoom



Series: small pieces of joy [3]
Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Making Out, this is as nsfw as i can be rn wth nyoom u weakass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoom/pseuds/nyoom
Summary: Donghan's practice for his Move solo stage with Kenta in the room escalates into him teaching the older boy the moves, and soon to something else.





	flickering

**Author's Note:**

> your elegant gestures, 
> 
> secretive looks
> 
> you reflect on the clear window, 
> 
> your flickering moves
> 
> with this strange feeling, 
> 
> this breathtaking attraction
> 
> Move, Taemin (2017)

JBJ practice room 10:00pm,

 

Careful fingers make its way onto Kenta's hips, gripping so very slightly,"Follow my movements."

 

Donghan's wispy voice felt heavy, and Kenta complies. The driving snaps of the song dies down, then comes silence, and then Donghan's grip on his hip is guiding his movement as the chorus starts. His eyes don't leave Donghan's reflection on the mirror, movements fluid and calculated. The warmth of Donghan's sweat clad t-shirt hovers at his back, loudly announcing Donghan's presence; Kenta would be lying if the breathing down his neck isn't just as distracting.

 

The Japanese know well that by this point the dance's changed, but he's not the least bit surprised when Donghan's hand on his hips still keeps the swaying movement. Donghan's body moves purely on muscle memory, focus totaling on the way Kenta's complacent with the guiding of his hips. Soon enough they'e in sync, moving as if they're puzzles that fit, but not touching. The song's never seem so long to either of them, but they don't seem to mind.

 

Donghan's hand lift ever slightly, grazing past the hem of Kenta's sweater, teasingly grazing the bit of skin that he could reach before Kenta visibly jump.

 

Donghan worriedly finds Kenta's eyes looking at him in the reflection of the mirror, and gave a soft eyebrow raise as if to ask if he's fine with the progress of things. Without missing a beat, Kenta replies with affirmative silence before turning on his heels to face Donghan. Their movements have stopped at this point, and the song had ended.

 

Donghan's hand previously dropped from its place on the other boy's hips is now guided by Kenta's hands around the small of his back. The younger of the two stays silent, letting Kenta lead their pace. Small slightly calloused hands roam the front part of his shirt where sweat has soaked in, mapping out the feeling of Donghan's chest in his mind. Kenta's eyes follow his wandering hands that is now grazing past Donghan's collarbone, sending shivers up the taller boy's back. 

 

Before either could think their actions through, their mouths latching onto each other, hungry and gentle at the same time. Their lips move in synchronization, mirroring the image of them in the mirror earlier. The pace of the kiss wavering between steady and hasty, reeling the shorter boy on his tip toe in and slowing down before it could deepen. Donghan's hands at Kenta's back pulls him in closer, despite the fact that they're already pressed against each other.

 

Leaning his head to match Kenta's angle, Donghan halts.

 

"Oh my god there are cameras in this practice room."

**Author's Note:**

> A test run at something that's not fluff because that's the only area I'm comfortable in. 2018 is all about expanding your horizon ladies and gays!!!!!!


End file.
